


Red Dead Ringer

by thescourge



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescourge/pseuds/thescourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Marston plans to extract revenge on every single person who was involved in the death of his father. Due to this recklessness, many people get caught up in his plan for revenge, and must pay the consequences of actions that are not their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dead Ringer

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

I'm completely redoing this story. Once I start posting it again, it will have changed quite a lot. I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working on it.

I appreciate your patience. You can visit the blog in the meantime if you'd like. It's under the username JackMarston on tumblr.

Thanks, and I hope I'll get this story going again soon.


End file.
